Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Handles are integral parts of apparatuses, systems, and devices such as locks, doors, and tools. For example, door locks often have handles attached. The handles facilitate the opening and closing of the door that the locks are mounted on. The handle need to point to left for a door opening on the right or right for a door opening on the left.
Some locks have the handle at a fixed direction. This means that user needs to choose the lock with the correct handle direction for a desired door; and that lock manufacturers needs to manufacture two different sets of locks for the same lock model.
Some locks have handles with changeable orientations. However, special tools may be needed to dissemble and reassemble the lock handle. In addition, a person could use the tool to remove the lock handle from outside causing the safety concern.
There is a need for a lock handle that a user can change the handle direction conveniently and is economic to manufacture.